Orphée
by Aelle-L
Summary: Et il rit l'abruti. Il rit de ses peurs. Il rit de tout ce qu'il vient d'annoncer comme horreurs. Il rit de la terreur. Il rit parce qu'elle est là. Parce qu'il reviendra. Elle n'y croît pas. Un soir, il ne rentrera pas. Un soir, il mourra. Une vie, elle ne s'en remettra pas.


La première fois que je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose était éteint chez Roxane, je devais avoir treize ou quatorze ans. Griffondor venait de gagner son premier match de la saison, Roxane était la capitaine et l'objet de tous les regards. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas la beauté des autres filles Weasley, bien sûr, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas dans les traits elle le compensait dans l'attrait. Il était impossible de la voir sans vouloir être aimée d'elle. Ma chère sœur. Elle, elle ne regardait personne, le débordement hormonale environnant ne la touchait pas. Roxane ne ressentait pas ça. Pour personne.

La première fois que je me suis rendu compte que les garçons de notre année l'appelaient _le glaçon_ , je devais avoir quinze ans. J'ai frappé chacun d'eux jusqu'au sang. Et je le verserais encore en souriant. Pour moi, Roxane, a toujours été ce qu'il y a de plus important. Ma jumelle, mon autre moitié à l'éternel, la réponse à toutes mes querelles, Roxane ma belle. J'aurais jamais de neveux ou de nièce, tant pis, tant mieux, heureux que ton sourire soit ma plus belle liesse.

La première fois que je me suis rendu compte que si Roxane n'était attirée ni par les garçons ni par les filles, moi j'aimais les deux. Moi, j'aimais pour deux. La première fois, je devais avoir dix-sept ans. Pour la première fois ce n'était pas un garçon que je trouvais attirant. Non, juste une ou deux iris et un sourire brulant. Mais ce n'est pas mon histoire. Ce n'est pas cette histoire. Celle-ci elle est difficile à croire. Et elle ne cesse de m'émouvoir.

Je m'appelle Fred Weasley. Non. Pas celui-là. L'autre. Vous n'avez pas pensé à moi en premier. Personne ne pense à moi en premier. Je suis le deuxième. Fred Weasley II, né vingt-deux secondes après sa sœur Roxane, second de James Sirius Potter. Et ça me va. Tout me va. La vie, le rire, la joie, j'enfile tout comme un de mes gants de soie. Je vous déçois ? Rassurez-vous, bientôt on ne parlera plus de moi.

Encore un paragraphe ? Encore un paragraphe. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je rejoigne le département des mystères. Moi qui n'éteignais jamais la lumière. Moi qui souriais au milieu des éclairs. J'étais clair. Foncièrement clair. Aucun mystère. Rien qui n'ait l'odeur du cimetière. Au milieu des tombes Weasley, je suis l'état de rire tremblement de terre. Ils auraient plus vu ma jolie Dominique à ma place, ma belle Gabrielle qui ne parle jamais d'elle. Ils n'ont pas compris. Je pouvais cacher la mort dans un rire, habillé la torture dans un sourire, taire l'amour sans en souffrir. Comme le dit si poétiquement mon cher James : _En vrai, t'es un putain d'espion, cousin !_

Taire l'amour sans en souffrir. C'est drôle, avec toutes les horreurs que j'ai vu au département des mystères, l'amour est sans doute celle qui m'a causé le plus grand débordement de misères. Le département est organisé en salle : Magie, Haine, Pouvoir, Vie, Sang, Mort, Humanité… Tant de salle a visité sans jamais pouvoir les maitriser. J'ai commencé mes recherches à la Haine, elle m'a mené à l'Humanité, j'ai passé six mois à la Mort avant qu'elle ne me montre le chemin de l'amour. C'est la première fois que j'ai entendu sa voix. Il sonnait comme moi.

 _Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été amoureux d'Angelina. Avant même que je sache ce que l'amour pouvait bien être. J'avais toujours besoin qu'elle soit là. Qu'elle soit la première à rire à mes blagues. Qu'elle soit la première à venir m'aider si je tombais de mon balai. Qu'elle soit la première à me parler le matin. Qu'elle soit la première à me sourire quand je descendais dans la salle commune. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'elle fasse, Angelina était toujours la première._

 _Il est donc normal qu'elle soit la dernière chose que je vois avant de mourir._

 _On m'a toujours dit qu'un Avada assurait une mort instantanée. Un sorcier n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase ou même sa farce. Il tombait net. Mais qu'est-ce que les vivants savent de la mort ?_

 _Il y a une nano-seconde entre le moment où le l'éclat vert percute votre torse et celui où il vous éclate la poitrine. La nano-seconde Angelina. Je n'aurais pas voulu partir avec qui que ce soit d'autre sous les paupières._

 _Mais séchez vos larmes ! Ceci n'est pas l'histoire de comment je meurs à la croisée des mondes au fin fond d'un couloir en ruine dans les bras de coq de mon frère Percy. Non. Cette histoire-là n'est pas intéressante. Elle ne fait rire personne._

 _Maintenant, si vous voulez écouter une histoire drôle – et je suis Fred Weasley, vous pouvez croire que je m'y connais en histoires drôles, laissez-moi vous raconter comment j'ai dit à Angelina Johnson que je l'aimais pour la première fois. Ou comme l'appelle mon idiot de grand frère Charlie : comment Fred Weasley a perdu, son bras, son slip et son honneur en une seule journée._

 _Charlie n'a jamais été précis, c'est pourquoi ses blagues ont toujours manqué de panache. Cela n'a pas pris une journée mais cinq années. Mes cinq années. Angelina, si un jour tu entends ça, mes années, je te les aurais toutes données._

La première fois que je me suis rendu compte que mes parents n'étaient pas amoureux, l'un de l'autre, je devais avoir sept ans. La première fois que j'ai compris pourquoi, j'avais vingt-huit ans et c'était la semaine dernière. Non, cette histoire ce n'est pas la mienne, c'est celle de Fred Weasley. Moi, je ne suis que le second. Savourez en chaque seconde, un mort qui parle d'amour ça ne se voit qu'une fois par monde. _Fred, à toi._

* * *

Okay, vous êtes toujours là ? Bien sûr que vous êtes toujours là. Vous n'êtes pas mort vous. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez ! Elle, je n'aurais jamais pu la rater. Elle ne fait que me manquer. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, elle m'est rentré dedans. Littéralement. J'avais onze ans. Elle s'est accroché à mon bras pour ne pas tomber et je lui ai demandé de ne jamais le lâcher. Elle est tombée intensément amoureuse de moi instantanément et nous avons… Bon, d'accord, ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme ça. Mais ça aurait pu. Nous aurions pu. Angelina, nous aurions pu.

En fait ce qui est arrivé… Je m'en souviens très bien… Il y avait une blague et un rire et moi, Fred, moi. J'étais là. Elle, elle, elle… Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas à vous raconter. Je n'ai jamais su parler d'Amour. L'amour ce n'est pas une blague. Je n'ai jamais été qu'une farce. Je ne peux pas vous expliquez. Peut-être, peut-être que je peux vous montrer.

* * *

L'hiver est froid. L'hiver est toujours froid en Ecosse. Elle n'est pas idiote. Elle sait qu'il fait froid. Elle sait qu'il gèle. Elle sait qu'il rentrera bientôt. Elle sait que la chaleur reviendra bientôt. Elle enfouira sa peau glacée contre le feu de ses cheveux roux. Elle s'embrasera. Il l'embrassera. Angelina n'aura plus froid.

L'hiver est froid et elle veut croire que c'est pour ça qu'elle tremble. Qu'il y a une raison pour que s'alourdissent chacun de ses membres. Angelina veut croire. Et ce sont des croyants à deux pas qui tuent et éventrent des femmes aux corps encore chauds. Parce qu'elles n'ont pas de magie, à deux pas d'ici, on les refroidit. À deux pas d'ici, on tue la magie. Et il s'en va lui. Il s'en fout lui. Il se bat avec sa voix et il rentre tard dans la nuit. Elle a froid Angelina, par Circé, qu'est ce qu'elle a froid. Un jour, un soir, une nuit, il ne reviendra pas. L'été ne reviendra pas.

Elle l'attend dans la chambre sous les toits. Quand il rentre, le bonheur semble la frôler du doigt. Une nuit, il ne le reviendra pas ici. Mais il est là ce soir. Elle entend ses pas. Elle attendra ses pas toute sa vie. Un soir, il ne rentrera pas. Mais il est là. Il est là. Elle respire. Elle s'enfonce au creux de ses bras.

Et il rit l'abruti. Il rit de ses peurs. Il rit de tout ce qu'il vient d'annoncer comme horreurs. Il rit de la terreur. Il rit parce qu'elle est là. Parce qu'il reviendra. Il ne peut pas la laisser. Il n'a jamais su que l'aimer. Il ne peut pas la laisser.

Il ne sait pas, il a oublié, il ne veut pas s'en rappeler… Chaque personne qui a aimé Angelina l'a quitté.

Un soir, il ne rentrera pas. Un soir, il mourra. Une vie, elle ne s'en remettra pas.

«

\- Angelina, tu penses trop fort, tu me donnes mal à la tête.

\- Mon pauvre chéri, tu m'étonnes, une pensée réfléchie ça doit t'arriver une fois par décennie.

\- Eh, ce n'est pas moi qui ai juré que je préférais embrasser mille veracrasses plutôt que de sortir avec qui que ce soit, pour au final, finir dans mon lit toutes les nuits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, ta capacité à prendre les mauvaises décisions doit être contagieuse...

\- Je t'ai choisi toi.

\- Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée, Fred ?

Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée, Fred ? Est-ce que j'étais vraiment une bonne idée ? Je suis une enfant de la guerre, une gosse de la misère. Mon père est mort avant-hier. Je ne suis plus la fille de personne. Je ne suis plus une petite qui donne. Je ne devrais plus être ta petite amie. Je ne devrais plus être. Mon père est mort avant-hier. Et demain l'univers. Est-ce que je suis une bonne idée ? Toi ou moi, un jour on partira, un jour j'en mourrais. On va crever, Fred. Alors est-ce que s'aimer est une bonne idée ? Mais ça je ne te le dis pas et je le garde pour moi. Pas que tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu comprends mes silences et comble mes absences. Juste que toi, tout voir exploser ça t'a toujours fait marrer. Et parfois, je suis effrayée à l'idée que pour toi cette guerre ne soit qu'une nouvelle raison de blaguer. Et tout le temps, je suis pétrifiée à la pensée qu'un jour tu ne trouves plus de raison de blaguer.

Ils diront que c'est indécent ta volonté de sourire quand les autres ne font que mourir. Ils ne comprendront pas que ce n'est pas une volonté, juste une façon d'exister. Je compte tes rires. Je compte tes rires comme une folle. Je les écris sur des feuilles. Elles voleront bien après toi.

\- La meilleure de toutes, Angelina.

\- Ça me parait évident. J'ai toujours été la meilleure de toutes.

\- Grosse tête.

\- Rousse tête !

\- Je te ferais savoir que dans certaines communautés, les roux sont adorés !

\- Chez qui ? Les aliénés ?

\- T'es jalouse c'est tout. J'aurais dû te laisser à tes veracrasses.

\- Hum, j'aurais pu, mais j'avais peur que tu t'avada si je refusais de sortir avec toi. C'est pas ma faute à moi, si Fred Weasley tu es aussi amoureux de moi.

\- Même pas vrai !

\- Fred Weasley est amoureux de moi, il rêve de porter mon nom, mes enfants et mes sacs de courses !

Elle se lève et enfile un micro-short qui ne couvre rien de la peau halée de ses longues jambes. C'est elle qu'on a dû adorer. Qu'on aurait dû vénérer. Angelina à la peau dorée. T'entends Voldemort ? Ma petite amie a de plus jolies fesses que toi. Elle continue de sauter sur le lit en chantonnant : _Fred Weasley est amoureux de moi, Fred Weasley est amoureux de moi, Fred Weasley est amoureux de moi._ Une enfant. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une enfant, en même temps j'en étais un aussi. J'espère qu'on pourra le rester encore un peu plus de temps. Je sais que c'est déjà trop tard. Qu'elle peut rire et chanter, l'enfance d'Angelina s'en est allée. Elle veut juste me faire sourire. Et prier pour ne jamais entendre mon dernier soupir.

Ce soir, j'ai annoncé la mort de deux cent trente moldus. Je ne connais pas leur noms. Je me demande qui les connaissait. Je me demande qui les reconnaitra. Je sais le cœur par corps d'Angelina. Ma phrase n'est pas à l'endroit, elle vient de poser ses lèvres brunes sur les miennes. Le monde semble reperdre son sens. Merlin soit loué. Ce monde trop sensé, trop buriné, trop blessé, je ne peux pas le supporter. Il n'y a qu'avec les morts que je ne peux pas rigoler. Angelina continue de virevolter. Je me rappelle de notre première danse au bal. J'avais peur de trop la serrer. J'avais peur de la faire tomber. Et elle s'est mise à danser comme une idiote. Comme une idole. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais oublié qu'Angelina serait toujours là pour me rattraper.

Elle m'entraine dans sa danse folle. Folle danse. Les coussins éclatent en mille et une plume blanches qui viennent percer ses longues tresses brunes. Quand elle me regarde comme ça, ses lèvres charnues retroussées en un éternel sourire, ses yeux en amandes scintillants de cent éclats de rires, ses dents blanches comme seules armes contre le pire, je me souviens qu'on était tous amoureux d'elle. Lee, Georges, Oliver, Neville aussi et peut-être même Percy. Et moi, et moi, et moi, et moi. Elle leur a tous dit non, inlassablement. Et moi et mes blagues, mon perpétuel émoi. Et moi. Angelina c'était la fille que personne ne pouvait avoir. Qui ne pensait qu'au Quidditch. Qui se fichait d'être belle. Qui l'était. Qui l'est. Celle dont on ne peut parler au passé même si devant les garçons elle ne faisait que passer. Ce soir elle danse avec moi. Elle n'a jamais dansé qu'avec moi. Elle m'a dit oui. C'est la farce de ma vie. Je ne bougerais jamais d'ici.

Au loin, une détonation. Elle s'arrête de danser. Ce ne doit être qu'un pétard moldus. Un feu d'artifice Weasley qui devait trainer. Elle a arrêté de danser. Elle est glacée. Au loin, le danger. Alors je la ramène tout près. Je fais apparaître des veracrasses dans ses cheveux. Elle hurle de dégout et m'insulte de tous les noms. Elle a oublié l'explosion. _De rien, mon amour._

* * *

Okay. Je sais que la pire peur de tout adolescent et de voir ses parents en plein acte. Mais imaginez ce que c'est de voir votre mère à demi nue dans les bras d'un sosie de votre père. C'est à vous traumatiser de l'amour. Être un Weasley ça peut aussi de l'amour vous traumatiser. Recevoir tout cet amour, toute cette tendresse, sans condition, sans restrictions, avec passion, ça peut vous foutre dans un tel état de détresse. Vous naissez et vous savez que personne ne vous aimera jamais assez. Vous êtes et personne ne vous aimera comme les Weasley. De l'amour j'en ai eu à m'en étouffer. Fred, lui, Fred l'autre, Fred mon autre, en a aspiré chaque bouffée. Et il a laissé ma mère à bout de souffle, cet enfoiré.

Oui, oui, bien sûr que je suis un Weasley. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voyez. Avec ma peau brune, mes courtes boucles noirs, ma mâchoire carrée, mon costume impeccable. Je ne suis pas le Weasley idéal. Je ne suis pas l'idéal Weasley. Du moins pas dans la tête des gens. Je manque de rousseur, de pâleur. Pourtant, pour certain je suis juste assez. Pour ma Nana Molly qui à chaque fois se plaint que le plus joli de tous ses petits-enfants soit célibataire, je suis juste assez. Pour d'autres, je suis même tout ce qu'il fallait. Pour James, Dominique ou Roxane, je suis celui qui comble les trous, qui soigne les plaies, l'homme qui arrive à temps, celui qu'on attend, je suis tout ce qu'il fallait. Pour mes parents, je suis tout ce qu'il n'osait pas rêver. Je suis un Weasley sans masque à porter.

Mais ma mère, cette Angelina, cette beauté jamais fanée, est-ce que quand on lui dit Fred Weasley, je suis le premier à venir à sa pensée ?

* * *

Le même lit. La même scène à peu près. À moi près. À elle loin. C'est moi, cette fois, qui suis allongé. Pas d'émission. Elle, elle est allée sur le chemin de Traverse pour une mission. Je me déteste de détester la savoir là-bas. Ne pas la voir. Je me répète qu'elle est sang pur. Métisse mais sang pur. C'est stupide de se raccrocher à ce qu'on combat. À ceux qu'on combat. Angelina est une sang pur, elle devrait être l'ennemi. Je devrais être l'ennemi. Dans aucun univers, nous ne pourrions être ennemis. Quelle connerie. Quelle putain de connerie. Pas nous. Le monde. Pas nous. On est la dernière drôle d'histoire dans une farce sans rire.

Pas une seule seconde, je ne m'imagine qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Bien sûr, son père s'est fait tuer il y a deux mois. Bien sûr, sa mère est morte pendant la première guerre. Bien sûr, bien sûr, bien trop sûr, je ne m'imagine pas qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Bien trop sûr d'elle.

C'est la fille de Bakary Johnson, le plus grand attrapeur que le Ghana ait jamais eu, que le monde a jamais connu. Il a fait tomber douze serviteurs du lord noir avant de s'éteindre. C'est la fille d'un guerrier. D'un homme qui a perdu l'amour de sa vie à l'âge de vingt et un ans. D'un homme qui a élevé seul sa fille à un âge où les autres courraient après les filles. De sa mère, je ne sais finalement que très peu de choses, c'était une Black de la branche écossaise. La première chose que j'ai faite en rentrant au Square ça a été de chercher son prénom sur la tapisserie généalogique. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une brulure de cigarette.

On a brulé l'existence d'Artémise Black. Elle n'a jamais existé. Artémise Johnson, elle, n'a vécu que trop peu de temps. Le temps de mettre au monde un éclat de soleil. Quelques minutes plus tard, les mangemorts attaquaient l'hôpital. Elle était de sang pur. Bakary aussi. Ce n'était pas une question de sang mais de peau. Elle avait taché son teint d'opale. On a refermé ses yeux d'eau pale. Bakary a juste eu le temps de sauver sa fille. Ma vie. Mon ange. Angelina rentre toujours. Elle a échappé à la mort dès la naissance. Elle est celle qui fuit la mort avec aisance. Je déteste la savoir dehors. Encore et toujours. Parce qu'elle reviendra, mais dans quel état ? À la fin de cette foutue guerre, quelle Angelina on me rendra ?

J'ai dû m'endormir. La place dans le lit à côté de moi est froide. Elle n'est pas rentrée. Se pourrait… Comme si elle entendait le chemin de mes pensées, elle apparaît. Les lumières magiques de l'appartement s'allument. Elles éclairent sa chemise déchirée, maculée de sang. Elle me regarde mais ne me voit pas. Tout son corps tremble. Un liquide rouge presque noir coule sur ses bras nus. Sa bouche reste figée, à demi-ouverte, totalement éclatée. Je la regarde, éventré.

Enfin, elle se met à parler :

« Les rues… les rues Fred… Ils les ont… Tous. Morts. Les femmes. Innocents. Ils les ont nettoyés. Les sans baguettes… Le chemin… Ils ont lâché les… Ils riaient. La pleine l'une. Ils les ont tué. Ils ont lâché les loups garous. Tous. Les sans baguettes. Les sang-mêlé du chemin… morts. Les loups garous, aucune chance de se battre. Trop. Beaucoup trop. J'ai voulu, j'ai essayé, je voulais les… Mais ils m'ont attaqué. Et cette femme. Il était énorme, il avait ses canines sur… Le loup garou. Cette femme. Elle hurlait. Les aider. Je voulais. Les sauver. Elle hurlait. Leur sang. Partout. Leurs voix. Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, je t'en prie, fais les taire. Tous dans ma tête. Ils sont morts. Tous. J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû mourir. L'Ordre est arrivé. Trop tard. Ils m'ont poussé. Ils ont dit, ils ont dit. Je sais pas. Les sang-mêlé, morts. Katie. Il faut que je joigne Katie. Hibou. Katie. Leurs voix. Ils sont morts. Fred, Fred, Fred, ils sont morts, tous. Et moi je suis là. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi. »

Je la prends dans mes bras et elle ne se débat même pas. Je lui murmure que Katie va bien. Que tout ira bien. Je lui mens pour son bien. Je lui mens pour rien. C'est la pire de mes blagues. La pire de toute. Katie Bell n'était pas sur le chemin, mais pour être sûr qu'elle va bien il n'y a aucun moyen. Comment lui dire que tout ira au mieux ? Quand on tue pour notre sang à quelques lieux. Au fond, qu'est ce qui nous différencie d'eux ? Merlin. On a les mêmes artères, les mêmes prières, les mêmes grand pères. Je la serre. À en crever, je la serre. Le sang, prêtre macabre, vient se coller à moi, nous unir un peu plus. Angelina ne pleure pas. Elle ne pleure plus depuis le début de la guerre. Elle ne hurle plus non plus. Il n'y a plus de Quidditch. Il n'y a plus de père à rendre fière. Il n'y a que des pierres. Avec des noms. Et à espérer que ce ne soit jamais celui de votre frère graver dessus.

Elle laisse échapper un gémissement de peine. Le sang n'est pas séché. Le sang coule encore. Elle est blessée. Elle voulait me le cacher. Elle l'avait oublié. Doucement, sans la disputer, je remonte sa chemise. Une longue plaie s'étire sur le plat de son abdomen. Avant la guerre, elle avait un peu de ventre. J'adorais m'en moquer. _Johnson, si tu mangeais moins, tu volerais plus vite._ Quel con. Quelle chance j'ai eu d'être con. Maintenant, elle a perdu ses rondeurs. Ses seins, ses fesses, elle ne pourra jamais s'en débarrasser, mais ils semblent perdus dans ce corps trop maigre. Corps étrange. Non étanche à la guerre. Elle est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu.

Femme. Elle dirait femme. Comme quand elle rappelait à Dubois qu'il y avait des demoiselles dans l'équipe. Comme quand elle recalait Lee en disant qu'elle n'était pas un objet dont on disposait. Angelina est une femme et dans mes bras ça reste une gosse. Ma môme adorable et inabordable. Ils ont manqué de me la tuer. Je pourrais tous les tuer. Je pourrais me venger. À quoi bon ? Même de la guerre je me suis lassé. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Et puis, Angelina est bien assez forte pour se défendre toute seule. Angelina est bien assez forte pour nous défendre tous, toute seule.

Elle sauve le monde et puis sa vie. Ça a toujours été ainsi. Mon amour en dents de scie. Je soigne sa plaie en silence et fait disparaitre sa chemise d'un mouvement de baguette. Elle m'allonge et pose sa tête brune sur mon torse nu taché de son sang, de leur sang. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Je joue avec une de ses tresses à moitié défaite. À Poudlard, il y'a mille ans, elle les coiffait en couronne. Reine sans royaume et nous pauvres clochards fous se prenant pour des chevaliers. J'aurais pu être son bouffon toute ma vie. Et un jour, elle a détaché ses cheveux, ses boucles brunes cascadaient le long de son dos. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, sans y penser, en le pensant démentiellement. C'était tellement évident. Elle a cru que je blaguais. Elle m'a cassé le bas et a hurlé qu'on ne jouait pas avec ces choses-là. C'était ça Angelina. Elle n'est plus la même et parfois ça m'effraie de l'aimer que plus. Chaque versions de moi aiment chaque versions d'elle. Je ne me sortirais jamais d'elle. En même temps, pourquoi est-ce que je le voudrais ?

«

\- Un soir, toi ou moi, un soir, on ne rentrera pas.

\- Et où est-ce qu'on ira Angelina ?

\- Moi au paradis, parce que je suis une gentille fille.

\- Tu es un ange. Et moi ?

\- Au paradis, parce que je te sauverais. Sauver ta peau pale de rouquin c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours fait.

\- Quand tu ne voulais pas l'arracher…

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Potter, Georges et toi vous m'ayez fait ça à moi ! Vous faire suspendre par Ombrage… Alors que je vous avais prévenu… Que j'étais une si gentille et compatissante capitaine… J'aurais pu vous tuer.

\- Ah et si tu avais tué Harry qui aurait sauvé le monde ? Qui nous sauvera tous ?

\- J'en sais rien. T'as qu'à le faire toi, monsieur je sais tout.

\- Je peux pas, ma copine a peur que je ne rentre pas.

\- Ne rigole pas avec ces choses-là.

\- Alors arrête de dire des trucs aussi drôles. Bien sûr que je rentrerais…

\- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr, Fred !

\- Je pense que tu as tort. Je pense qu'on vivra longtemps et heureux. Je pense qu'on appellera tous nos enfants Fred. Même les filles.

\- Dis-moi quand est ce que j'ai déjà eu tort ? Et j'appellerais jamais aucun de mes enfants Fred, ça je peux le jurer.

\- Sixième année.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as demandé quand est-ce que tu avais eu tort. En sixième année. Tu as juré que tu n'irais pas au bal des trois sorciers. Que si tu n'étais pas championne et qu'il n'y avait pas de Quidditch, eh bien il n'y avait pas de raison de célébrer quoique ce soit. Toi et moi on sait comment cette promesse s'est terminée…

\- Avec ton invitation au bal si romantique…

Je laisse échapper un grand éclat de rire et je sens ses longs doigts fins s'accrocher à ma poitrine. Ancrer chaque éclats. Je ne me barre pas, Angelina. Je ne me trompe pas, Angelina. Je reste là. Mais stoppe, un instant, n'enlève pas ta main pour autant… Reste là pour tous les temps. Ne me lâche pas, Angelina.

\- Je peux te dire un secret ?

\- Balance, Weasley.

\- J'étais terrifié. Je jouais au grand devant Ron et les autres, mais j'étais mort de peur.

\- Toi, peur ? Toi, Fred Weasley ?

\- Dumbledore en rage, Mcgo en furie, Ombrage en haine, ma mère en colère, je gère, j'assure. Fous moi-même Voldy, je lui souris. Je lui tire son nez inexistant. Je m'en fous de la mort. Je m'en fous de la peur. Tant qu'on rit. Tant qu'on existe. Mais toi, Angelina, toi, toi j'ai peur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tous ces gens, ils me détestent ou ils m'aiment. Alors je m'en fous de ce qu'ils pensent, de ce qu'ils peuvent me faire. À la fin de la journée, elle m'aimera toujours ma mère. À la fin de la journée, elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, Mcgo m'adore dans sa colère. Et les mangemorts j'adore les mettre en colère. Toi, c'est diffèrent, toi je pourrais te perdre. Un jour, tu pourrais te réveiller et ne plus m'aimer.

\- C'est le truc le plus stupide qui soit jamais sorti de ta grande bouche d'abruti et pourtant un jour tu m'as demandé si j'arrivais à vous différencier Georges et toi.

\- J'avais treize ans. On avait treize ans.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai répondu ?

\- Qu'il fallait que je vole bien plus vite si je voulais que tu ne me vois plus.

\- Tu n'as jamais volé assez vite. C'est trop tard maintenant. Je te verrais toujours. Je t'aimerais toujours.

\- Bien sûr, qui est-ce qui ne m'aimerait pas ? Je suis le grand Fred Weasley. Tu sais combien de filles tueraient pour être à ta place ?

\- Combien de folles.

\- Tu es folle ?

\- Faut croire. Tu sais, cette nuit c'était la plus belle de ma vie. Ce bal. C'est le seul instant où j'ai cru que je pourrais tout avoir. Mon père, toi, le Quidditch, le bonheur. Et puis Voldemort, la guerre et me voilà à mettre notre histoire aux enchères. À me dire qu'on ne survivra pas. Qu'on ne vaincra pas. À continuer de me battre. De saigner. D'affronter. Sans y croire. Sans à la fin nous voir. Et pour nous séparer, il n'y aurait que la mort. Pour le reste on est bien trop forts.

\- On est indestructibles. Angelina. On est indestructibles.

\- Que Merlin t'entende.

J'embrasse son front brulant. Si je ferme les yeux, je penserais l'avoir rêvé. Cette fille éternité. Cette enfant maladroite que le monde a abandonné. Alors, je continue à parler :

\- Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit-là. Ni celle d'avant. J'allais au bal avec Angelina. Tu avais dit oui. Tu m'avais dit oui. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je fermais les paupières et je ne faisais que te voir. Merlin, cette nuit. Comment ils font les autres ? Comment ils ont fait tous les autres pour survivre à ça ? Tu te plains de la guerre. Merlin, la guerre c'est rien. Rien comparé à cette nuit d'angoisse et d'Amour, mon amour. La guerre je ne veux pas qu'elle me fasse peur, je ne la laisserais pas gagner. Mais toi, tu es la meilleure joueuse qui soit. Tu m'avais mis ko avant la première danse, même en ton absence. Quand tu es finalement descendue du dortoir dans ta robe d'ivoire, je savais que j'étais foutu. C'était fini. Terminé. À quoi bon me relever, tu avais tout emporté. Ce n'était pas la plus belle nuit de ma vie. C'était la plus vie de mes nuits. Je peux pas partir, Angel, ma belle. Je peux pas. Tu m'as tendu la main et faudrait me crever pour que je la lâche.

Elle s'est presque endormie dans le creux de mes bras, elle reprend ses esprits et murmure :

\- C'est bien ça dont j'ai peur.

\- Tu es à Griffondor.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis à toi, Frederick Weasley. Tu es à moi. Pas d'autres blasons, pas d'autres personnes.

\- Merlin, il faudra bien nous partager entre nos Fred.

\- Arrête avec tes idioties.

\- Allez, juste un Fred !

\- Et comment on saura sur lequel je crie dessus ?

\- Tu as toujours su me rendre unique.

\- Range tes belles paroles. On l'appellera Bakary.

\- Fred Bakary Weasley.

\- Merlin, comment ta mère a survécu avec des fils comme toi ? Par Circé, avec Georges et toi ?

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas grave si on l'appelle comme moi. Parce qu'il y en a déjà un comme moi. Georges. C'est moi Georges. Angelina par contre, il n'y aura jamais personne comme toi…

\- Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose.

\- C'est à la fois ridicule et sublime.

\- Comme nous.

\- Comme nous, mon ange… Et si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose…

\- Déjà prêt à rompre ta promesse ?

\- Ecoute-moi, Johnson. Si jamais, si jamais, si jamais, je devais te laisser. Si jamais. Refais ta vie. Qui sait peut-être que je me trompe, peut-être que tu pourrais faire une autre toi. Si je ne rentre pas, ne m'attends pas. Jure le moi.

\- Je te jure… Fred Weasley… Je te jure, sur ma vie, sur la tienne, sur mon amour… Je te jure que si tu venais à mourir je n'aimerais plus jamais. Je te jure de te haïr jusqu'à mon dernier soupir. Je te jure de ne plus prononcer ton prénom. Je te jure de t'oublier. Je te jure de ne plus jamais aimer. Je te jure de crever.

\- Angelina…

\- Je te jure ! »

Elle ne tiendra pas sa promesse. Elle s'énerve toujours beaucoup trop vite. Un jour elle entendra ce que je veux dire. J'espère jamais, j'espère jamais la quitter. J'espère qu'elle n'aura jamais à briser sa promesse. Que je n'aurais jamais à la briser. Angelina rentrera toujours. Mais peut-être qu'un soir je ne rentrerais pas.

* * *

Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais vous raconter, vous montrer. Je voulais vous parler de Charlie et de mon bras cassé. De Poudlard. De nos débuts. De notre amour. De comment j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. De nos onze ans. De nos quinze ans. Pourquoi je voudrais me rappeler de nos dix-neuf ? Pourquoi je voudrais me rappeler que je l'ai laissé ? Que je l'ai abandonné ? Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Je n'existe plus. Je ne sais plus. Mon amour. Je suis tellement désolé. C'est terminé. Echo brisé. Et nous n'avons jamais cessé de nous aimer. C'est terminé.

* * *

Fred le second la guide dans le dédale des couloirs, il a posé un bandeau sur ses yeux. Elle n'a pas le droit d'être là. Pour lui, les règlements, n'ont jamais été que pour les idiots incapables de les détourner. Il pose ses lèvres sur son front, à la naissance de ses cheveux et embrasse les quelques mèches blanches insolentes qui viennent illuminer sa chevelure de jais, puis dénoue le bandeau. Elle l'observe avec son regard en amande toujours aussi rieur. Il n'y a qu'à cligner des yeux pour voir l'adolescente avec des plumes coincées dans les tresses et les lèvres d'un autre Fred au bord de la bouche. Reine ghanéenne, princesse anglaise, Angelina ne vieillira jamais. Sa beauté ne commencera jamais à faner. Comme si privé d'elle-même, l'adolescence était devenue son essence. Sa mère, _ohehema_ adorée.

«

\- Fred Bakary Weasley, où est-ce que tu m'as emmené ? Ton père m'attend pour diner !

 _\- Ohehema_ , allons, tu n'es pas heureuse de passer du temps avec ton fils préféré ?

\- Oh tu sais, je n'ai pas eu la chance de ta nana Weasley d'avoir plusieurs fils pour avoir une préférence.

\- Tu dis ça et pourtant tu ne peux pas nier que la manière de manger du poulet de Roxane laisse à présumer que tu n'as pas qu'un fils…

\- Laisse mon petit ange en dehors de tes diableries.

\- Mais à part ça tu n'as pas de favoris !

\- Si. Ton père. Qui est le seul adulte de cette famille. Et crois-moi, ton père a la maturité de ta cousine Molly à la puberté.

\- C'est à propos de papa qu'on est là.

Elle lève un sourcil suspicieux et le transperce de son regard clair. Il a l'impression d'être tout petit à nouveau. Quand lui et James se cachaient dans la cabane dans le jardin pour compter leurs larcin. Quand lui et James ont manqué de tuer Albus et son lapin. Quand il a cassé la poupée de Dominique et lui a causé un gros chagrin. Elle ne le laissera jamais oublié qu'il est son gamin. Avant toute chose, il est sien. Il est-elle. La mère éternelle.

\- Ah oui, alors pourquoi n'est-il pas là aussi ?

\- Je sais la vérité.

\- La vérité ?

\- Sur toi et papa.

\- Merlin ? Ça t'a pris tout ce temps ? Roxane a compris qu'on était des vampires alors qu'elle était encore en deuxième année. Du coup, on n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de la transformer.

\- Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle n'a pas grandi depuis. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle avait fait les fruits d'une expérience ratée de papa pour ses boites rapetissantes.

\- En tant que porte-parole de Weasley&Associés, je ne peux ni authentifier ni rejeter cette théorie. De quelle vérité tu voulais me parler, mon fils ?

Je n'ai jamais été à Griffondor. Je suis un Poufsouffle, pur jus. Déloyal à mon nom. Visiblement loyal à mon prénom jusque dans la mort. Petit, avec James, je cachais mes larcins, c'est vrai, dans la cabane au fond du jardin. Mais j'ai pleuré quand j'ai manqué de tuer Albus et son lapin. J'ai embrassé Dominique à l'en étouffer quand j'ai cassé sa poupée préférée, tout pour faire cesser son chagrin. Je n'ai pas le courage de faire pleurer ma mère. Je suis son gamin. Je peux être moi, je suis à jamais le sien. J'ai toujours eu peur de faire pleurer les filles. De les aimer aussi. Avec les garçons ça a toujours été plus facile. Mais les filles… les Iris… Je ne peux pas les faire couler. Mais…

\- Je sais que papa et toi vous ne vous êtes jamais aimé.

La gifle est partie toute seule. Angelina semble aussi abasourdie que lui. Elle transpire de colère et a pourtant des excuses déjà aux bords des lèvres. Déjà mère. Toujours mère.

\- Mon chéri, mon tout petit, je suis désolé…

\- Non, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû, c'est juste que…

\- J'aime ton père, Fred. Je l'aime. Peut-être pas comme les autres parent s'aiment, mais on s'aiment. Peut-être même mieux qu'eux. On s'aime depuis plus longtemps et pour tous les temps. On s'aime. À notre manière. C'est notre affaire. Mais je peux pas te laisser dire qu'on ne s'aime pas. Y a pas qu'une manière d'aimer, y a cent façons de s'adorer. Je n'aimerais jamais quiconque de la manière dont j'aime ton père. Il n'aimera jamais une femme comme il m'aime moi. Ne diminue pas ça.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas amoureux.

\- Non, on est heureux, c'est mieux.

\- L'amour ne vous manque pas ?

\- On l'a déjà eu. Il nous a déjà eu. C'est terminé.

\- Tu as tenu ta promesse alors, tu le détestes.

\- Qui ?

Fred. Moi. Nous.

\- L'autre.

\- Quel autre ? Fred ? Comment tu sais ça ? Comment tu peux ?

\- Assis toi là et écoute. »

Elle s'assoit en silence et entend la voix d'un vieil amant lui compter sa romance. Les larmes coulent à n'en plus pleuvoir. Elle sourit aussi. Elle sourit surtout. Il se demande si Fred lui raconte la même histoire qu'à lui. S'il a fini par se rappeler de leur idylle à Poudlard, s'il est capable de lui raconter. Est-ce qu'il pourra entendre l'écho de son oncle quand elle aura fini de l'écouter ? Est-ce que la magie sera finie ? Est-ce qu'il pourra enfin reposer en paix ? Est-ce qu'un jour ils connaitront la paix ? Angelina rit et pleure. Et c'est Angelina et plus madame Weasley, plus tout à fait sa mère. C'est Angelina Johnson, poursuiveuse extraordinaire et beauté exemplaire, qui rit. À travers le temps et l'espace, c'est un souvenir en chaire qui explose. C'est l'amour qui rit avec la mort. Qui déploie sa gorge à chaque coupe gorge. Enfin, elle se tait. Finalement, elle redevient abstrait. Absente l'adolescente. Retour à la mère aimante.

« Je l'aime tu sais. J'aimerais dire, je l'ai aimé. J'aimerais que ce soit terminé. Chaque jour de ma vie j'aimerais que ce soit terminé. J'aimerais tout oublier. L'oublier. J'ai eu tellement mal. Tellement mal. J'ai cru crever. Je me réveillais en me demandant pourquoi, encore une fois, j'avais été épargnée. Et j'ai vu Georges, Georges avec son oreille coupée, Georges qui lui ressemblait à mettre sa main à couper. Ils ont cru que c'était pour ça qu'on s'était choisis. Belle bande d'abrutis. Quand je vois ton père, c'est le seul moment où je ne vois pas Fred. Je le vois lui. Je vois Georges. Le seul à partager ma plus grande terreur et mes deux plus beaux bonheurs. Alors oui, oui, je suis désolée, cette promesse je ne l'ai jamais brisé. Je n'ai jamais pu aimer. J'ai jamais pu l'oublier. Je l'aime. C'était qu'une histoire d'ados, j'aurais dû changer, arrêter. Mais je l'aime. Je l'aimerais toujours. Ton père m'a sauvé. On s'est sauvé. On sait s'aimer. Comme des nous, comme des abrutis fous amoureux d'un fantôme.

Je l'aime tu sais. Tu le sais maintenant… Pour Roxane et toi… À côté de Roxane et toi… Cet amour aussi gigantesque soit-il, c'est rien. Tu es mon univers, Fred Bakary Weasley. Tu ne portes pas de noms de guerres, mais d'Amour. Mes amours. Tu portes tout mon amour, mon fils. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir déposé sa démission, Fred II commence à débarrasser son bureau. Des longs doigts à la couleur caramel viennent emprisonner son poignet droit. Un instant, il croit rêver, être encore dans un souvenir de l'autre Fred. Pourtant, la main ne le lâche pas, elle n'est pas celle de sa mère. Il souffle et consent à la regarder. Iris Jourdain. Sa collègue. Enfin son ex collègue. Il faudra trouver un autre mensonge pour ne pas nommer sa place dans sa vie. Ça fait onze ans qu'il ne la nomme jamais vraiment, jamais sincèrement.

De face, le teint mis à part, elle n'a rien à voir avec le fantôme de sa mère adolescente. Ses cheveux presque blonds, lisses, encadrent son visage fin, ses grands yeux marrons sont ourlés de noir et ses lèvres peintes d'un sombre rouge. Il pourrait l'embrasser. Il est bien élevé. Il se souvient qu'ils ont arrêté. Qu'il l'a plaqué. Il doit être follement taré. Ça devenait trop compliqué de ne pas l'aimer.

«

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais Weasley ?

\- Je range mes affaires, je vais rendre visite à mon arrière-grand-mère au Ghana.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé où tu fuis. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour tes jeux, Iris. Mon portoloin part dans trois heures et je n'ai pas encore vidé mon appartement.

\- Tu as besoin de démissionner et de vendre ton appart pour juste rendre visite à ta grand-mère ?

\- Mon arrière-grand-mère.

\- Si tu veux… Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de changer d'air ?

\- Tu es un lâche, Fred Bakary Weasley.

\- C'est quoi cette mode de m'appeler par tous mes prénoms ? Et merci, tu avais été assez clair sur le sujet quand on a rompu en janvier. Et toutes les autres années.

\- Quand tu m'as plaqué en janvier.

Elle dit ça avec un petit sourire. Comme si le souvenir était plaisant. Amusant. Il ne sait plus très bien pourquoi il s'en va.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

\- Oh tu sais, les filles comme moi n'ont pas d'orgueil. Regarde. Tu m'as plaqué et je te demande de rester.

\- Tu ne m'as rien demandé.

\- Eh bien, je te le demande. Reste.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux Iris ? Aimer qui tu veux ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement combien d'hommes seraient prêt à, à, à j'en sais rien moi, à ressusciter Voldemort juste pour un rendez-vous avec toi ? Tu es consciente de ça ?

\- Très consciente. Merci.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'accroches ? C'est quoi ? Un défi ?

\- Qui sait, peut-être. Après tout, exposer les mystères c'est mon métier. Tu n'es peut-être que ça.

\- J'en ai peut-être marre d'être un mystère. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de quitter tout ça.

\- Très bien.

\- Tu vas me demander de t'emmener avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cours toujours, Weasley. Je veux bien être sans orgueil mais pas sans fierté. Je n'abandonnerais jamais ma vie pour un homme.

\- Tu abandonnes alors ?

\- Jamais de la vie. Les serpentards n'abandonnent jamais.

\- Quoi alors ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien compris, Bakary. Je fais un pari. Et je ne parie jamais si je ne sais pas d'office que je réussis. Je parie que tu reviendras. Je parie que tu comprendras. Quelque chose a changé en toi. Si je t'ai laissé me larguer, c'est que j'avais arrêté d'espérer. Mais je crois, oui, je crois, que tu es de nouveau sur la bonne voie. Même si tu fuis. Tu es sur la bonne voie.

\- Vas-y je t'en prie, éclaire moi, oh grande prêtresse des serpents. Qu'est ce qui a changé en moi ?

\- Tu as compris.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu m'aimais. Plus important. Que je t'aimais. Tu reviendras.

\- Tu es totalement cinglée.

\- Peut-être. En attendant, sache que je vais te faire trimer à ton retour. Je veux un premier rendez-vous dans l'hôtel particulier Greengrass. Il y a six mois d'attente pour les réservations, tu devrais t'y prendre dès maintenant mon garçon.

Elle lui sourit, lui tourne le dos et fait claquer ses talons. Absolument pas convaincu, totalement pas convaincant il crit dans l'open space :

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Iris Jourdain, bordel !

Pour toute réponse, elle explose de rire. »

Avant de prendre son porte-loin, Fred prend soin de réserver une table à l'hôtel Greengrass pour dans six mois. Il envoie la note de réservation à Iris. On ne sait jamais, d'ici à ce qu'en son absence un idiot ressuscite réellement Voldemort juste pour un rendez-vous avec elle. Il ne voudrait pas arriver second. Après tout, il n'y a jamais qu'Iris pour le voir en premier. Mais c'est une autre histoire. La sienne cette fois. Il ne vous la racontera pas.


End file.
